tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Dweller Life Cycle
Dwellers go through a complex life cycle in The Cloud. This life cycle encompasses four main stages: Larvae, Cocoon, Adult, and Queen. This life cycle takes place over the course of one in-game week. List of Life Stages Larvae The Dweller Queen can spawn 10-12 live young, known as Dweller Larvae. These larvae resemble large flesh-tone tadpoles with sharp spines on their backs. On their undersides is a circular mouth like that of a lamprey. They have long tails similar to sting rays, but these young are completely defenseless. These larvae are guarded at all times by soldiers, deep within the hive. After a period of 1-2 in-game days, the Dweller Larvae secrete a slimy substance to weave a cocoon, entering the next stage of the life cycle. Cocoon After a period of 1-2 in-game days after being born, the Dweller Larvae weave a cocoon, entering the next phase. These cocoons are approximately the size of a grown human in the fetal position. These cocoons are glued to the ground by a cement-like glue secreted by the larvae. Larvae tend to make their cocoons in a single room of the hive. After 2-3 in-game days, the Cocoons hatch into either a Drone, a Soldier, or a new Queen. Drone One possibility for an adult Dweller is a drone. Drones are the main workers in the colony who serve as hunters and workers. Drones are the only Dwellers that venture up above ground to hunt for prey. These Dwellers are sleek and have a more slender build than their solder counterparts, in order to move faster. Dweller drones stalk and hunt prey, preferring to prey on Otiums and Packrats. They pounce on prey, biting at the jugular vein like a lion. After killing the prey, Dweller drones only digest and take nourishment from half of what they consume. The other half of the chewed-up meat is stored in a special sac near its stomach. Drones then take this stored food back to the hive to feed to the soldiers, larvae, and queen. The drones are also the only Dwellers that mate with the queen. Soldier Another possibility for an adult Dweller is a soldier. Soldiers are the bodyguards of the Queen and larvae. They are larger and more heavily-built than their Drone counterparts, and they possess spikes along the shoulders and back and larger frills. Dweller Soldiers also possess the ability to spit a corrosive acid from their mouths (this acid is kept in a special gland in their throats). Dweller soldiers never leave the hive or the sewers, instead patrolling the sewer tunnels in and around the hive. When they spot a player, they will let out a screech that alerts other nearby soldiers of the intruders. It is unwise to go against a soldier alone, as they can absorb a lot of firepower before dying. Queen The final and rarest possibility for an adult Dweller is a new Queen. This Queen will eventually replace the old one, and each Queen will birth at least one in its lifetime. Queens are the most prized of all the larvae, so the soldiers will defend her to the death. Queens are the only females to give birth, and she can give live-birth to 10-12 larvae at a time through her external womb. She is impregnated by the drones, and she can be impregnated by multiple drones at a time. Category:The Cloud Category:Toshiko Games